A display bracket for a wrench of the prior art, such as the “display bracket for a wrench with flexibility damping” disclosed by Taiwan patent number 541922, is characterized by a flexible part attached to a hexagonal mount and a locking hole on a display plate. The flexible part provides a resistant torque when a wrench connected to the mount is rotating the hexagonal mount, whereby the rotational angle of the mount can be known. However, the conventional display bracket has the disadvantages that the rotational angle of the mount cannot be precisely recognized and that the flexible part is not durable. As the flexible part is experiencing a fatigue, the resistant torque soon disappears.
The “tool bracket” disclosed by Taiwan patent number 434659 comprises a main body having an annularly arranged deflected portion equipped with teeth and a set of annularly arranged teeth on a sound board, whereby the engagement between the deflected portion and the sound board will create a sound indicating the angular displacement of a tool on the main body with respect to the main body.
However, a display bracket using a sound board of the prior art has two sets of teeth each on the sound board and the deflected portion of the main body, which makes the bracket too complicated to build and therefore increases the production cost.
The “wrench display bracket” disclosed by Taiwan patent number 542078 is provided with a hanger post attached onto a planar body at a predetermined location by screwed parts or an adhesive material. The hanger post has a flexible plate extended from the outer rim thereof. The hanger post is further provided with a retaining hole or slot for securing a hexagonal nut, whereby, as the wrench is rotated against the planar body, the engagement of a set of teeth within the nut to the hanger post will produce a repetitious jump feeling and sounds so as to recognizing the rotational angle.
However, the “wrench display bracket” disclosed by Taiwan patent number 542078 has the following disadvantage.
The effects of recognizing angle are produced in a combination of a hanger planar body, a hanger post and a nut. The combination further includes a flexible plate extended from the outer rim of the post, whereby, as the wrench is rotated against the planar body, the engagement between a set of teeth within the nut and the flexible plate of the hanger post will produce a repetitious jump feeling and sounds so as to recognizing the rotational angle. However, the structure is still too complicated.